1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power source socket; in particular, it relates to a thin socket of reduced size.
2. Description of Related Art
Refer initially to FIG. 1, wherein a general socket 11 is shown, comprising a case 111, a power source input interface 113 and a plurality of holes 115 allowing insertion of a plug 13 from an electronic product, which plug 13 including multiple conductive terminals 133 protruding from the insulating portion 131. The thickness t1 of the case 111 conforms to the length t3 of the conductive terminal 133 in the plug 13 so as to provide the conductive terminals 133 with secured insulation protection under conducting condition thereby ensuring safety of users in using the electronic product.
The length t3 of a common conductive terminal 133 usually ranges from 1.5˜2 centimeters (cm), so that the thickness t1 of the case 111 of the socket 11 needs to be greater than or equal to t3, for example 2 cm or more; accordingly, the case 111 may be of significant size which occupies indoor space, adversely affects landscape aesthetics and causes an issue of reduced user portability as well.